Set Me Free
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Having to deal with the loss of an friend and to fight someone that had caused that loss...Can Beast Boy and the others cure Terra or is Slade going to get to her first?
1. Prologue

Here's the first chapter of "Set Me Free" for Teen Titans. Since its so short I think of it as a Prologue.

Warning: Ooc and added character

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. There's going to be a additional character in the later chapters. That's what I mean be "Added character". (Up above)

Set Me Free

Prologue

There was a roaring sound as the blue race car smash itself into the yellow race car beside it.

The smashed car gave one final squeal and flipped onto its back with the tires still turning in the air.

In big red words, "Game Over" was splashed across the screen.

"Hey what's wrong?? That was the third time I beat you in a row!!" say Cyborg as he looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy placed down his controller and looked at the ground away from the robot.

Cyborg closed his eyes and sighed. "Still thinking about her??"

Beast Boy nodded.

Cyborg rise from his seat and looked at his green friend. "Well then I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

With that he turned away and went on his way.

A swoohed sound was heard as the door open revealing a hooded Raven.

She flew over to him and sat down. "I know you miss her, we all do, but we'll find a cure sooner or later."

Beast Boy turned his head and looked at the dark eyes that were now staring at him. "But how do we know this cure even exist??"

"Don't worry, if really exist then we'll find it, promise."

He sighs.

Raven saw her friend was even sadder than ever. "Don't lose hope, Beast Boy."

"I know, but it been so long now and............"

He turned away not saying the last word.

Raven knew he couldn't get it out and she didn't blame him.

"I know this is hard for you Beast Boy but she'll come back."

Raven turned her head and stared through the titan's window at the setting sun.

Beast Boy stared at Raven. "Yeah but how do you know??"

"I know Beast Boy, don't lose hope, you didn't come all this way to lose hope now." Replyed Raven, her eyes still focused from the sun.

"I know Raven, but when do you think we'll find the cure for Terra??"

Raven sighed and looked at her green friend. "I couldn't said for sure but it could be days, months, years or even.........forever til we find the cure."

She then stood up, patted his shoulder then silently exited the room without further conversation leaving Beast Boy alone wondering in his thoughts.

He thinks about what Raven had just say. But one question still lingers his mind.

How long is forever??

End of Prologue

So how do you think of it??? I need a lot of reviews for first chapter to be up!!!!!!!! This isn't the first chapter cause it's the Prologue.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans


	2. Dreaming of Freedom

Hello Viewers!! Please review after!! Thanks!! This is chapter number one.

Chapter 1: Dreaming of Freedom

It was fainted......far away.

"Beast ....Boy...help...me......."

Beast Boy spun around. "Terra?? Are you there??"

The voice came back even fainter than before. "I'm so cold.....help me....."

"I'm coming, Terra!!"

He ran at full speed toward the voice.

As he continued to run he found it was getting brighter as he got closer.

He stopped at the edge and gasp at the sight.

There stood Terra on her knees hugging herself. Her face was pale and a light was shined on her.

She looked up at him.

"Beast Boy.....," she whispered, "please ....help me."

Beast Boy looked at his friend. "Terra!!"

He rushed over but stopped short to find someone coming out of the shadows.

"Slade......."

Slade stepped out from underneath the darkness. "She's mine you know."

"Get away from her you creep!!' yelled Beast Boy as he prepared to defense his friend.

He took a giant leap toward the villain but missed.

Slade looked at him. "You can't win, you can't have her either. If I'm going down at least she's going down with me."

Suddenly the ground on which they were standing on cracked leaving huge gaps with lava bubbling down under.

The ground beneath them disappears leaving Slade and Terra nowhere to stand.

"Beast Boy!!" cried Terra as she grabbed the nearest edge.

Beast Boy rushed over and grabbed her hand.

Slade was still holding her not letting go. "I told you, if I go down she goes down with me."

The grasp between Beast Boy and Terra was slim.

She was inches away from slipping. "Never forget me Beast Boy."

She let go of his hand.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

She along with Slade pummers to the waiting lava below.

Beast Boy sat up in bed.

Beast Boy shook himself with fear as beads of sweat roll down his forehead.

"It was all a dream.....all a dream.....it didn't happen..."

He was breathing hard.

Suddenly Robin burst into his room with a troubled look on his face. "Its Slade.....he's back."

"Lets go," say Beast Boy as he leap from the bed ready for action.

The teen titan's computer main frame had tracked the villain in the forest area near the lake.

The teen titans raced down to the forest.

As they were expecting, Slade was there waiting for them.

Robin stopped the group as they approached. "So you're back."

"Yes I am. Robin, tell me how does it feel to have a member so quickly banished from the group??" he asked, referring to Terra.

Robin growled.

The statement had made Beast Boy even more madder than he is now.

Slade continued to talk. "Nothing would have happen if she haven't disobey me. She got herself in this now she had to pay."

Beast Boy stared at the masked face. "You did this to her!! You did this to Terra!!"

"She had picked to come with me, she chose this way."

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore and flit toward Slade.

He turned into a cheetah running at full speed.

"Beast Boy, no!!"

But it was too late.

"Teen Titans, go!!"

Slade easily dodged the cheetah's attack.

"Destroy them my minions," say Slade as he ran away leaving his robots to do his dirty work.

"Beast Boy, we'll handle it from here you go get Slade!!" yelled Robin as he smack and destroy the robot that was behind Raven.

Best nodded and chased after the master mind.

Slade looked over his shoulder to make sure the green "cheetah" was still behind him.

Beast Boy stopped at the open clearing looking for the villain.

Slade appeared behind him. "So do tell me, how does it feel??"

He spun around and spotted Slade. "You did this to her!! You did!!"

The green creature turned himself into a elephant and charge himself forward.

Again, Slade dodges easily.

Beast Boy turned back to himself.

His eyes were filled with hatred for his lost friend mixed with determination to beat the villain.

Slade then slam his body against Beast Boy and soon they were in hand to hand combat.

"Give up Slade. You're not going to win."

Slade snickered. "Oh really??"

Slade releases his right hand for the green one's grasp and flung Beast Boy into the air using his left hand.

Beast Boy hit the ground hard but he quickly got up on his feet despised his injuries.

Then a loud sound was heard as the remaining titans clear their ways of the trees before entering the battle zone.

"Titans, go!!"

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg surrounded the crook.

Shade laughed then looked at the leader. "Robin, you think you can beat me?? You're wrong. I will always come back......one way or another."

"Abstract metreon sindoes!!" Raven shot a blast of telekinesis in Slade's way. (A/N: Sorry if I spell it wrong!!)

Thinking fast, he jump out of the blast's way and grab Starfire by the foot before she could react.

Slade thrusts her into the air.

"Starfire!!"

Robin yelled as he jump his highest and catch her then they both drop to the ground exhausted.

"You'll pay for that, Slade." say Cyborg as he gear up his sonic blaster and aim it in Slade's direction.

He was about to unleashes his blast but when at the last minute he noticed the villain had disappeared.

Raven and Cyborg frantically looked around scanning all of the possible escapes places.

A tree from behind slam Raven and Cyborg together and they both went flying to the ground away from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at the hands that were holding the tree and could clearly sees that Slade had rip the tree out by its roots and whack it into the body's of his beloved friends.

Beast Boy growls then stand in a fighting position.

He turns into a bat and flew into Slade's face.

"Ahh!!"

Slade tried to swat it out of his face.

When Beast Boy flew away, Slade looked up to see him rejoined with the rest of the group.

"Hn, I see you're on you feet, too bad Terra wasn't here to help you out."

Robin pulled out his boomerang and glace at Cyborg.

He whispers just low enough so Slade couldn't hear. "Now when I give the signal our plan goes into act-"

Beast Boy transforms into a ram and took off charging again toward Slade.

"Beast Boy no!!"

Slade jumped over the charging ram and toward the edge of the route the titans had took earlier.

"Practice titans, you still have a lot to learn." With that Slade took off running away leaving the titans alone with one another.

No body even bothered to chase after the villain.

Robin went over to Beast Boy and punched him in the jaw sending him flying into the air.

(A/N: So sorry to Beast Boy's fans!!!)

A slash was heard as he landed in the water surrounding Titan's tower.

Beast Boy's head submerges to a furious Robin.

"Why couldn't you wait like the rest of us!!?? Because of you he escapes!! We almost caught him!! But almost wasn't good enough!!"

Robin took off running toward the tower. Starfire looked at Beast Boy in the water and frowns.

She then followed Robin to their headquarters

Cyborg looked at his friend and sighs. "Come on BB, Robin doesn't mean that. He's just angry that's all. See you at the tower."

With that he took off leaving him with Raven.

She pulled down her hood then stared into him.

It was like she could see my insides, my feelings, my emotions thought Beast Boy.

"Control your anger Beast Boy like I control my powers. Its not easy but you have to try. You let anger and determination clouded your mind. Cyborg is right. Robin was just mad. He wanted to capture Slade so badly. Its like he won't stop for anyone. Its his goal in life to catch Slade and finally make it peaceful around here."

Beast Boy turned away looking at his own reflection in the crystal clear water. "And he would have accomplished that goal if it wasn't for me. I messed up big time today. I don't even know if Robin is going to forgive me."

The wind started to pick up and it started blowing. The tree sways so gently in the wind with all its leaves rustling softly with no one to bother it.

She looked at him, couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. "I'll be waiting back at the tower."

She then exited the battle zone.

How could I be so stupid?? It was like handing the victory over to Slade. Why didn't I listen?? Beast Boy thought. Raven was right. I can't let anything enter my mind. But still, I messed up. I wish Terra was here. She'll understand and she will stand up for me. Terra will cheer me on no matter what. But she's not here.

He looked over the path the titans had taken. He could still sees the dark blue cloak around Raven's neck flustering in the wind. He stared and stared till it disappears from sight.

Beast Boy signs and got out of the water. He then made his journey toward home.

When he reached home he found Robin staring at his boom box with his arms crossed leaning on the spine of the couch. The volume was on max.

From where Beast Boy was standing, he could clearly tell Robin wasn't out of his angry mood yet.

He walked over the boy wonder. "Listen Robin, I'm really sorry about before and-"

Suddenly the computer main frame flashes red and announces another villain terrorizing the city.

"Teen titans, go!!"

"Robin!!"

Robin pushed the "off" button on his boom box and looked at Beast Boy. "Not now Beast Boy. We can discuss this later."

He turned toward Raven who was already at the main computer typing away. "So Raven who's the villain??"

"The villain's unidentified." say Raven, her eyes still locked on the computer screen.

"Hmmm, a new villain this should be fun," say Cyborg.

Robin smiles and looked at Beast Boy. "I think you just been given another chance to make up."

Beast Boy's eyes widen. "Really? Cool!! I won't mess up this time!"

Starfire threw her arms up into the air and break into a wide smile. "Wonderful!! Now lets go get this new villain together!!"

"Yeah!!" cheered everyone.

The teen titans took off running toward the door but Robin stopped short and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that little punch back there. Forgive me??"

"Awwww, no sweat!!" say Beast Boy as he flashes boy wonder a thumbs up sign.

Robin grins and they then took off running out the door to join the rest of the team.

There was smoke everywhere when the titans had arrived. People were running everywhere screaming and trying to avoid the flying rocks.

"So where is this new villain??" asked Starfire.

"There." said Robin as he pointed a finger toward the center of the smoke.

Beast Boy saw a figure taking shape. He stared in disbelief as the figure grew closer and clearly.

No....It couldn't be....Beast Boy thought.

But it was. The clothes, the shape, and the body. It all matches.

Beast Boy step closer to examine this new villain and to have a closer look.

His voice was so hoarse that when he opened his mouth nothing came out but a whisper so small not even the other titans can hear.

"Terra??"

Well?? Please tell me what you think of it. Please review!! I really need reviews or I'm going to go crazy with lack of reviews!! I'm really sorry to Beast Boy fans!! Really sorry!! And I'm really sorry if I spell the words that Raven say wrong too. Anyways, please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Thank you.


End file.
